Brenda Rose Universe Quartz
by Melodiangrl
Summary: Steven's sister Brenda Rose comes to live in Beach City, go to Toon Academy with Steven and become a character on the show. But Steven is worrie that she might replace him. Set in Toon Academy series, don't worry if you haven't read the Toon Academy story yet. (rating and tag will change in later chapters)
1. Intro to Brenda

**"When in Rome, do as the Romans do. And try not to die," I looked up at the teacher, "How did I do?" Ms. Chan looked at me with a quizzical face, "I'm not so sure Brenda Rose. You said the quote correctly, but that comment threw me off." I sighed and looked at the floor, I'll probably get another F. I was so close to getting higher, I'm such an idiot for adding that comment. "I'm sorry Ms. Cha-" I soon got interrupted by the principle's announcement, "Brenda Rose to the office please. Brenda Rose to the office thank you!" I sighed and walked out of the classroom, 'what did I do now?!' My hands were in my pocket, I bet to that man I was nothing but a troublemaker. I arrived in the office, "Brenda Rose here." The secretary then pointed to the principle's door, I put my hands back in my pocket and walked to the door. "Ms. Parker come in," the principle said as I sat down in the chair, "I have some important news for you. You are not Brenda Rose Parker, you are actually Brenda Rose Quartz." I raised my eyebrow, how could my last name be Quartz?! "I see you're confused, let me explain. You're biological parents are Rose Quartz and Greg Universe, but you're adoptive parents are Dana and Jordan Parker. And you are not fully a real human, you are part magic. And you are not a full earthling you are a toon." This didn't make any sense, how could I be magic and suppose to be in a cartoon?! "What cartoon am I suppose to be on? Are you kicking me out of school? Am going to be sent into the cartoon world? What will happen?" Before I continued my questions, the principle raised his hand signaling me to stop talking. "You were supposed to be in the cartoon Steven Universe, but they sent you to earth somehow. And yes you will transfer to Toon Academy in the cartoon world, it was nice to know you Brenda Rose." All the air exited out of me, "Wait! Now?! But I need to say goodbye to my friends! Don't let me leave yet! Please!" He then stroked his goatee in thought, "Well, you can say bye to your friends but don't tell them about you being Brenda Rose Quartz. Come up with an excuse of why do you have to leave, you will leave after school today. Good luck." I then left the office with my arms crossed, why must I transfer to another school?! By the time I left the office it was lunch time, I wasn't really in the mood to see my friends for some reason. "Hey Bree! Sit here!" my friend Katey patten the seat, it was so sad to leave to her. "Hey Kat." I sulked and sat my but down at the table, "What's up." Katey looked at me with a concerned face, "What's wrong Bree? Please tell me!" I sighed and looked at Katey, "I'm moving, today is my last day of school." Katey looked at my face and started to cry, "I don't want you to go!" I sighed, "I know. But my mom really wants this job, I'm so sorry Katey." Katey then hugged me and sobbed. We loved each other like sisters, so it was not just her that hated that I had to go. "Hi Bree!" Both of my other friends Sarah and Deedee came to the table, "What's wrong with Katey?" Katey then let go of me and wiped her tears, "Bree is moving away!" Both Sarah and Deedee moped for about two seconds, that was until Sarah's face lightened up. "We can throw a goodbye party for you!" All girls high-fived, "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Both of them turned to me and raised their eyebrows, "I mean that I have to start packing right away, so no goodbye party." All three of them moped and sulked for a few seconds, "Oh well after today this is goodbye." All of us sat in silence, not saying a word.**

**Later...**

I soon hugged my friends, "I'll miss you guys." The three of them hugged and waved goodbye to me, "Bye Bree! Good luck!" I walked home, praying not to be raped. As soon as I opened the door, my mother and father had sad/happy faces and held a suitcase. "Have you received the news?" my mother said, "Some dear friends of your mother suggested that you should go to your home town." I nodded, "And that I have to transfer to this school named Toon Academy." My parents nodded, "Well, we should send you right away." I widened, "How are you going to take me to the toon universe?" My mother sighed, "The same way you came here as a baby." I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean?" My parents exchanged glances, "Through the subways. Let's go to the car."

**At the subway**

"Go through to train 4.5." My mother said. I walked to station 4 and went halfway, soon I was at train station 4.5. "Ms. Quartz Parker?" I nodded my head, I went on the train. As I rode to the wherever I was going, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile in Toon Academy, Steven's POV**

"Why is school important?" my friend Tempo asked. I shrugged while Gumball and Beast Boy did the same, "We are toons, maybe we need to prepare for whenever we need to go to the real world?" All of them looked at me, "How in the universe do we get to earth?" Tempo made a good point, I was bewildered by what I just said. "Like I said, school is a pain to earthlings and toons Steven." Gumball said. "QUIET CLASS!" I turned to see Ms. Simian yelling at us and she started a lesson. I look at my Cookie Cat notebook, opened it and started to draw. "Class we have a new student." I looked up at Ms. Simian, then looked at Tempo. Tempo was from the video game HarmoKnight, so who knew where this person would come from. There was a knock on the door, "That must be our new earth student." _Earth!? How could we get a student from earth!? _The door had opened, there came a girl that looked a lot like... me. _She looks like me? _"Class this is Brenda Rose Universe Quartz. She maybe from earth, but she is a design to be on the show Steven Universe." _So, she is supposed to be in my show? _Soon, Brenda Rose sat right in between Blythe Baxter (from LPS) and me. Class then continued, I don't know why but I was suspicious of that girl.

* * *

**Well, how is it? Review to me on what you think.**


	2. Steven and Brenda

Steven's POV

I don't know why, but this girl was very suspicious. How could she land on earth? Why hasn't she been on my show? How is she related to me? Soon class ended, I walked to Brenda Rose. I need some answers. "Who are you really?" I asked. She turned around with her eyes widened, "Pardon?" I probably looked like I wanted to slapped her face, "How did you get to earth? How did you get back here? Why weren't you on my show? How are you related to me?" I stared at her, waiting for an answer. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm your sister and that I'm supposed to be here. Please, I barely know anything." Hm... She won't crack. Maybe I'll need detective help, or I can be my own detective. "Steven come on," Tempo said, "Let's play ping pong!" I nodded. I then left the room, though the more I continued I thought she was following me. I felt like someone was watching me. "Steven?" Gumball said. "Yes?" I was very confused. "Who's the girl?" I turned around and saw Brenda Rose, in the corner. "Brenda?! What the heck are you doing here?!" I couldn't help but feel that she was stalking us. "I'm lonely. I don't know who to hang out with other than you." Yikes, smart excuse! "Wanna play ping pong with us?" Tempo asked. "TEMPO!" All of us except Darwin yelled. "Why would we want a girl in our game?" Beast Boy said. "She said she was lonely." Tempo said. Yikes, another smart excuse! "Fine." I said. Gumball, Beast Boy, Darwin and Tempo widened their eyes. "If she wants to join, let her." I stated. We then all went to the ping pong room, it was dark yet lit up. "Well well well! Isn't it the suckers?" Squid Girl said when we entered. "Hey! We're gonna win!" Gumball said. "I doubt it!" Laney Penn said. I frowned, this was not going well. "You girls have something wrong with your heads," Brenda said, "You guys are the suckers!" The other teams were speechless, so were we. "Who is that?" William Avic (an OC) said. "I'm Brenda Rose Quartz Universe! And prepare to lose!" Brenda said in comeback. "Let the games begin!" Sanjay Petal said.

Brenda Rose's POV

The games continued for a while, my brother's team was winning thanks to me. All the other teams were in shock, along with my brother's friends. I don't know why, but I think that Tempo boy was cute. He looked hot to me, very beautiful. Luckily, by the end of break we won. "Wow. This girl is good." The blue cat (Gumball I think) said. Steven was deep in thought, this was way out of character. Tempo smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I felt my heart race, I even imagined kissing him while he put his arms around me. "Brenda?" Steven said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I asked nervously. "It's time for class." I sighed in relief, I though something worse could've been said. "Oh. Okay." I said while getting my backpack. In class, I couldn't stop thinking about Tempo. I kept picturing us kissing, putting our arms around each other and thoughts that made me think I was perverted. "Ms. Quartz Universe?" I looked up and saw the teacher look at me, "Can you solve the problem on the board?" I then looked at the board and quickly thought of solving the problem. "42?" I asked. "Correct." I then went back to my thoughts. Though they then got more perverted. I then imagined us making out while touching our tongues. I weirdly loved those thoughts, I felt myself getting more pornish or perverted with the thoughts. The time ticked by, I still was in space.

At the end of the day, still Brenda Rose's POV

"So you live with me don't you?" Steven asked. I nodded, still thinking about Tempo. "So I bet you're wondering how do we get to Beach City." Steven said. I nodded, I still felt weird thinking these thoughts. I'm just a twelve year old girl, why would I think the thoughts of a perverted person? Soon we went into a train, "To Beach City." Steven said. The conductor nodded, I felt so weird riding a train in the cartoon world. I felt like a love sick hobo riding the rails, the only reason why I said love sick was because I was thinking about Tempo. In a few minuets, we were at Beach City. Steven and I walked through the city, all the landmarks seemed familiar. Soon we were at the house... temple... Whatever! We both stepped inside to find the gems sitting at the table. "Hey guys," Steven said, "This is Brenda Rose." The gems stood there not saying a word. Until Amethyst spoke up, "Wow Steven, this is your sister. She is way prettier than you!" Pearl elbowed her, "What she means is welcome to our home." This was gonna take time to get used to, going to Earth to Beach City was a lot to take in. "Steven, show her to her room." Garnet said. Steven then took me to a room in the house, I was amused at what I saw.


End file.
